User talk:ITz InSaNe
Please I need help! Hi, my name is Shalynne and I was using your work of magic before the new hub thing but err since I upgraded it won't let me log in! At first thought I ha forgotten my email address but when I go to the forgot slot it says that my user name never existed. And I've spent a pretty good amount of time And some money on it and I would lie it back please. Thank you so much I would truly appreciate your help Sincerely 20:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Jokoloko So which side do u like better lanos or siras? The good side I believe that is Siras I disagree, I think that Lanos is the good side because the color blue is a heroic color, and red resembles the evil side. I do not agree with any of you. Blue, is just a color, and the color is Orange not red and red resembles Royalty. I do go for Siras though because Orange is a nice color for ranks :P Pandaneko Yeah i guest so i been playing again i last played was like a year ago then i stop because ipod broke >.< im from waka of something like that in lanos i seen you or i think lol. I will think what i need help in when i get on imo. thx but u didnt have say anything that fast xD any way its funny because i saw ur profile so i made my own Its Vampgirl10 i saw u as velocity, like today, epic fight rite? Of course i pwned ppl. Eh, i ONLY pk ppl who pk me or pk us with red or purple or black names. Idc if u pk, they dont mind either. Eh- eh delete this message if wanted. yer no problem what server do u play on and what side Lanos are Siras ? I'm on Siras, After many years, i have lived onto Lanos. But For a change in life, I went over to Siras. Just that second, I realized that Siras was perfect because many people had been friendly :3 But that's when ppl from Lanos started pking me. I was like "WTF" And only if you guys heard what I said," I respect both factions!" Then you would stop. If i had been playing Siras the past years, I would be lvl 50!!! Yesh, that's right. I'm not worried bout you, you are so nice to me! :) So I made up an emergency "Talk-to Lanos-" Lanos acc, so you sometimes see vampgirl in Lanos too. This is like Enough info, not TMI! LOL (Too much info) AAAH!!! ahh well have a nice day! :) ~***** Is anyone going to help me?! Does anyone know who I can talk to to fix this? Hey :) Hey :) thanks for the welcome, are you a devilang siras? Idk but on your talk page theres a vamp girl :P and theres a 26+ Lanos Devilang Ranger with a black kooi called VampGirl lol. Finally, wow you sure have a load of edits :P Are u on siraz devilang if so could u help me get my money and my woopa scales plz ty Chris77 scamed me hey my name is dyedix and chris77 scammed 25k and 40 woopa scales yo can i be admin? plz... sorry i don't have too many edits H1! 00:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) could i be admin? i could make templaes(i know how finally.) 19:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC)